El doctor Potter
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Un genio de la medicina llega a San Mungo y dejará asombrados a la directora Granger y a los doctores Weasley, Malfoy y Longbottom por sus extraños métodos. Una parodia de House, fácil y divertida para toda la familia! CAPTHER 2!
1. El doctor Potter

El doctor Potter.

El Hospital mágico de San Mungo hacia tiempo que se esperaba al genio de la medicina. La directora, la señorita Granger, le había contratado desde un hospital de España, y se decía que era el mejor médico del mundo mágico y que había curado enfermedades que ni siquiera se conocían. Sin duda alguna, el doctor Harry James Potter era un genio de la medicina y eso que el afirmaba que de pequeño quería ser Auror.

-¿Es hoy cuando llega? –preguntaban nerviosas las enfermeras.

-Seguro que es muy guapo –decían algunas pacientes.

-Pues espero que no mucho –decían los médicos, enfermeros, celadores y demás miembros masculinos del equipo del prestigioso hospital.

La señorita Granger, directora, hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo, ataviada con su traje azul, su pañuelo blanco y un maletín de cuero. Ella tenía unos treinta años y tres carreras: Medicina mágica experimental con un master en Psiquiatría, Administración y Gestión de Empresas en la Universidad Mágica de Luxemburgo en la que se graduó con la mejor nota de su curso y Tecnología Médica Aplicada al nuevo campo de la clonación genética (y fue la primera en graduarse pues la carrera tan solo hacía cuatro años que la impartían en las universidades).

Además de este asombroso cuadro de notas elevadas, la señorita Granger dominaba a la perfección el inglés, el castellano, el catalán, el italiano, el francés, el chino e incluso se defendía en griego. Pero tantos éxitos profesionales (como ser la directora más joven que San Mungo ha tenido jamás) le habían comportado una serie de fracasos personales, como tener treinta años, siete meses y dos días, y no haber encontrado un buen marido. Muchas de sus vecinas de urbanización ya la daban por perdida.

-Si se pasa el día trabajando –decían- y tiene unas patas de gallo horrorosas.

Y hoy sumaba a su larga lista dos nuevos éxitos: El primero conseguir para su equipo al doctor Potter y el segundo, reducir en un sesenta y siete por ciento sus precoces patas de gallo.

Se dirigió al ascensor y subió a la segunda planta para reunirse con el equipo que el doctor Potter debía dirigir. Este equipo también eran jóvenes promesas de la medicina moderna, y hasta ahora habían estado bajo el mando de la poderosísima Dolores Umbridge, pero la pobre mujer ya había entrado en años y tenía una gripe horrorosa que no acababa de curarse y la transmitía a todos los pacientes. Así pues, hace tan solo un mes, y sintiéndolo mucho en el alma, la doctora Granger se vio obligada a retirar a Dolores Umbridge y buscar un médico con capacidad e ingenio suficiente para dirigir a los mejores médicos de San Mungo.

Después de descartar a un par de ineptos, envió un correo a la Facultad de Medicina de España, cuya sede estaba en Palma de Mallorca, y allí le hablaron muy bien de Potter. Tardó solo unas horas en contratarle.

Y allí estaba medio hospital emocionado por la noticia, que incluso el periódico El Profeta se hacia eco de la llegada de Potter.

Entró en el despacho de sus doctores fantásticos: La doctora Weasley, el doctor Malfoy y el doctor Longbottom.

-Hoy es el día –anunció la directora.

Y los tres médicos bajaron corriendo al vestíbulo, eran las doce menos diez y el doctor Potter llegaba a las doce en punto.

Las doce

Las doce y cuarto

Las doce y media

La una menos cuarto

La una

La una y cuarto

La una y media…

-Directora Granger -se atrevió a preguntar la joven, guapa y pelirroja doctora Weasley- ¿Está segura de que era hoy, y que era a las doce?

La directora miró dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un fax de la Universidad de España, y efectivamente era hoy, día 27 a las doce. Lo miró y lo pasó a los doctores para que lo examinaran.

Fueron a comer un poco al comedor y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo otra vez oyeron un fuerte ruido de moto. Los doctores salieron corriendo para ver si había habido algún accidente y si alguien había resultado herido.

Y vieron a un chico joven, con una melena rebelde y despeinada bajar de la moto y sacarse el casco rojo. Cogió un bastón y se encaminó hacia el hospital. Se paró cerca de los doctores.

-¿Perdone quien es usted? –preguntó la directora

-Soy el doctor Harry Potter, trabajo aquí, si me disculpa.

-¡Doctor Potter! Yo soy la directora Granger, le presento a su equipo: La señorita Ginny Weasley, el doctor Draco Malfoy y el Doctor Neville Longbottom, especializado en los transtornos de la memoria.

-Encantado, y ahora ¿Me dejan ir al baño? –preguntó Potter sin esperar una respuesta.

-No parece muy simpático –comentó la Doctora Weasley.

Cuando subieron al despacho se encontraron con que Potter ya estaba allí, con las piernas encima de la mesa. Lucía unas preciosas zapatillas de marca y llevaba la camisa un poco sucia. Miraba el historial medico de una paciente con unos síntomas tan extraños que no podían averiguar que enfermedad tenía. La pobre señora tenía unos dolores insoportables en el cuello y todas las pruebas daban negativo.

-Esta mujer –dijo nada más entrar los demás miembros de su equipo- es un poco mayorcita, ¿no? No tenemos que preocuparnos mucho si la palma.

La doctora Weasley se escandalizó.

-¡No diga eso! -grito Weasley- es un ser humano, se merece toda nuestra atención y nuestra dedicación como médicos.

-Si, -contestó Potter tirando sobre la mesa el historial- solo que seguro que no está buena y que ella ya ha vivido mucho tiempo. Dadle el alta y que tome juanolas.

La doctora Weasley abandonó aireada la sala.

-UUhhh… -se burló el doctor Potter de la reacción de la doctora.

-Siempre es así, se enfada a menudo. Es una chica muy sensible y guapa –dijo el doctor Mafoy.

-Si, y tu un niño de papá que no sabia que estudiar y como tenia dinero pudo comprar un título superior de Medicina –dijo Potter.

Malfoy miró mal a su nuevo jefe, sorprendido pues nunca nadie le había calado tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

-Voy a ver a la vieja –dijo Potter cogiendo el bastón y saliendo de la sala.

-No es muy amable- dijo Longbottom cuando Potter ya se había marchado.

En la habitación 267…

-¿Es usted McGonagall? –preguntó Potter entrando sin llamar a la habitación.

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy el doctor Harry Potter.

En ese momento entró la doctora Weasley.

-¿Dónde estabas? Has salido antes que yo y has llegado más tarde, ¡¡y yo estoy cojo!! –Potter suspiró- supongo que habrás ido al retocarte el maquillaje al baño.

-No estaba… –prostestó Weasley.

-Me da igual pelirrojita –la interrumpió Potter- Señorita McGonagall, puede irse a su casa.

-Pero está enferma –dijo Weasley- no puedes hacer eso con nuestro pacientes. Nuestro deber es averiguar que enfermedad tienen, concluir en un diagnóstico y medicar adecuadamente.

Potter resopló.

-Minerva McGonagall –empezó Potter- usted no tiene nada. Lo que a usted le pasa es que ya está mayorcita y que no se atreve a decirle a su jefe que quiere jubilarse, ¿no es eso? Sospecho que además de ser su jefe es su amante, lo digo porque no está casada, pero por estas pruebas que veo aquí goza usted de una vida sana y saludable que no se consigue únicamente con una adecuada dieta mediterránea, sino también con el justo ejercicio conyugal. Así pues su solución es decirle a su jefe - amante la verdad, que ya tiene una edad y que según que posturas ya no le van bien por la columna, no se preocupe solo pueden pasar dos cosas: que lo entienda o que se busque a una más jovencita, si es que todavía no la tiene.

-¡¡DOCTOR POTTER!! –gritó Weasley roja de furia.

La señorita McGonagall rompió a llorar.

-No, doctora Weasley –intervino McGonagall sollozando- el doctor Potter tiene razón. Temo que Albus deje de amarme si me voy del colegio.

La doctora Weasley abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, incrédula.

-No me lo puedo creer –exclamó Weasley- ¡pero si la garganta la tiene inflamada de verdad!

-Fácil solución –dijo Potter echando una ojeada a su historial- es que es animaga y se transforma en gata, seguro que a su vejete director le gusta. Lo que tiene en la garganta es una obstrucción de pelo. Dale el alta y que se vaya a su casa.

El doctor Potter salió de la habitación y dijo:

-Me voy a descansar, hoy ha sido un día agotador.

-¡¡Pero si acaba de llegar!! –gritó Ginny Weasley.

La profesora McGonagall abandonó el hospital y la doctora Weasley acudió al despacho de la directora Granger, y le informó de los extraños métodos que el doctor Potter gastaba.

-Querida Ginny –dijo Hermione Granger preocupada- me pregunto si habré cometido un error contratando al doctor Potter. Ahora solo cabe esperar y ver si es un loco, o un genio.

CONTINUARÁ??...

¡¡Hola, holita lectorcitoooooss!! Esta es una parodia (para los que no lo hayáis pillado) de una de mi serie favorita que últimamente no he podido ver por culpa de los exámenes: ¡¡El doctor House!! No se si Harry de House dará la talla (esperamos que si), pero Ginny nació para interpretar a Cameron. Malfoy que ni pintado en el papel de Chasse (creo que no se escribe así) y Neville no me convence mucho como Foreman, pero le daremos una oportunidad. Eso si, Hermione es indiscutiblemente la mejor Cuddy, y ya veremos cuando aparecerá nuestro particular Wilson.

Si conocéis House bien, pero si no, os animo a que sigáis este fic, ¡¡que será sin duda, muy divertido!!

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO… Un enfermo llega a San Mungo con quemaduras muy serias de dragón por todo su gran cuerpo, se trata nada más, ni nada menos, que… Rubeus Hagrid!! ¿Cómo reaccionará el doctor Potter ante esta situación?


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

El doctor Potter

Capitulo 2: Rubeus Hagrid

-Que culito tan sexy –gritó alguien intencionadamente a la directora del Hospital en medio del vestíbulo. Varias recepcionistas se rieron por lo bajo y los médicos se cubrían la cara con las mascarillas.

-Gracias doctor Potter- dijo la directora Granger girándose.

-De nada –contestó Potter alzando una ceja- ahora que ya le he hecho un poco la pelota me gustaría saber que es esto –dijo mientras con la mano con la que no agarraba el bastón agitaba una bata blanca.

-Es tu uniforme- contestó la directora- ¿No llevabas pantalones negros en Hogwarts?

-Si, y como no me los ponía me expulsaron –contestó sincero Potter tirando a la papelera más próxima la bata con toda la intención para que la directora le viera- al llegar al gran Comedor me quedaba en calzoncillos.

-Que desagradable –dijo Granger poniendo una mueca extraña como quien huele mal.

Potter subió a su despacho y enchufó el aparato de música mágico regalo de Remus Lupin, vamos un gramófono de hace un par de siglos hecho una mier… perdón digo en un estado bastante deplorable de conservación.

Puso La Traviatta, esa ópera fantástica el relajaba muchísimo y se puso a cantar a pleno pulmón el texto italiano. De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba.

-¿Qué (censura) te pasa tío? –Gritó Potter- ¿No te enseñaron en tu universidad de pago que se llama a la puerta antes de entrar? (censura, censura, censura)

-Lo siento- se disculpó el doctor Malfoy colocándose su cabello rubio platino- solo quería decirte que la directora te busca.

-¿Ese adefesio de culo ancho que busca desesperadamente un hombre al que arrimarse? –preguntó Potter de espaldas mientras apagaba su gramófono.

-Si Potter –dijo la directora- yo te estoy buscando y te agradecería que dejaras de hablar de mi trasero.

-No te avergüences nenita, tienes muy buenas posaderas –dijo Potter.

-No es esa la cuestión –dijo Granger poniéndose colorada y rabiosa- es que soy tu jefa y me tienes que demostrar más respeto, puedo despedirte en cualquier momento.

-Pero no lo harás porque sabes que soy el mejor médico que existe en el mundo mágico y te importa que la gente sepa que en el hospital dirigido por Hermione Granger podemos encontrar al doctor Potter.

-Eso no te autoriza a comportarte de esta manera –gritó Granger

-No te enfades baby, -dijo Potter serio- te salen arrugas y creeme, no te convienen.

La directora se puso roja y salió aireada del despacho.

-Una fiera domesticada -dijo Potter a Malfoy.

-Tenemos un paciente –dijo la doctora Weasley entrando en la sala con sus trenzas pelirrojas al viento.

-Por favor estábamos en medio de una conversación de hombres –dijo el doctor Potter.

-¿A si? –preguntó ingenuo Malfoy.

-Si, me estabas contando aquello del escote del jersey de la doctora Weasley –dijo Potter muy convencido.

-Yo no… -dijo Malfoy- Ginny escucha que yo…

Pero el joven Malfoy no pudo evitar una buena bofetada. El doctor Potter se puso de pie y desapareció del despacho dejando en este a Malfoy muy confundido.

Una vez en la sala de los médicos

-Bien, vamos a jugar –dijo Potter -¿Qué caso tenemos?

-No lo envía la clínica Maderns de Escocia, -dice el doctor Longbottom- es un caso muy difícil que nadie ha podido resolver.

-Se trata de un herido con unas quemaduras muy serias de dragón nigeriano –informa Weasley.

-¿Y que tipo de hombre se expone a un dragón para que lo quemen? –preguntó con curiosidad Malfoy.

-Era su mascota, Norberto segundo –aclaró Longbottom.

-Estupendo, curemos pues al loco cuidador de dragones –gritó Potter como si fuera un actor de teatro mediocre que solo sabe gesticular- Dejadme ver su historial de Maderns.

-Es un caso muy particular –aclara Weasley- le pusieron jugo de Mandrágora que cura las quemaduras excelentemente pero solo se han reducido en un cincuenta por ciento, más de la mitad de las quemaduras permanecen en su cuerpo haciendo que la piel sana se esté pudriendo poco a poco.

-¿Y el jugo de mandrágora no funciona? Lo encuentro extraño y… -comenzó Malfoy.

-Weasley, ¿tu eres la experta en infecciones verdad? –preguntó Potter.

-Si –respondió esta extrañada.

-Entonces toma una muestra de la piel y analiza las posibles bacterias –ordenó Potter –los demás: Malfoy ve a su casa y trae muestras de todo.

-¡¡Eso es allanamiento de morada!! –Gritó muy escandalizada Weasley- no puedes entrar así como así en casa de otra persona sin su permiso.

-Está sedado guapita, -dijo Potter con su usual acento- no creo que se de cuenta. Y tu Malfoy no robes nada, quedarías realmente mal con todo el dinero que tienes ir robando a un pobre medio gigante adicto a los dragones.

Y se disolvió la asamblea…

Potter se fue a comer a la sala de médicos de la planta baja y allí encontró que no estaba solo. Entró y encendió la televisión despertando al hombre que dormía en el sofá. El hombre se quejó y miró al doctor Potter.

-No es bueno dormir a estas horas –dijo Potter imitando la voz de la directora.

-Justo de ella huyo –dijo el doctor desconocido.

-Te entiendo –dijo Potter mientras cogía una cerveza de la nevera y se la tiraba a su interlocutor –soy el doctor Potter.

-Yo soy el doctor Wood, especialista en cáncer mágico –se presentó Wood.

-Excelente –dijo Potter- ya se a quien acudir si la Granger me persigue.

Y así empezó la amistad del doctor Wood con el doctor Potter, amistad a cambio de odio a la directora, quien dos minutos después de eso les pilló.

-Estupendo bebiendo cerveza mientras que os pago para trabajar -gritó furiosa- Doctor Wood, de usted no me esperaba eso, no le recomiendo una amistad como la del doctor Potter. Y usted –dijo girando la cabeza hacia Potter- le rogaría que no influyera negativamente sobre uno de los mejores doctores del hospital, miles de personas con cáncer mágico están a su cuidado.

Y abandonó la sala furiosa.

-¿Es siempre así? –preguntó Potter

-Si, pero tiene razón, tendría que estar atendiendo a la señora Parlontthy –dijo dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa y poniéndose la bata.

-Revélate contra la autoridad –gritó Potter a Wood mientras este se iba. Potter se sentó y siguió con su cerveza y su televisión.

Pero poco le duró el chollo, porque la doctora Weasley, alertada por la directora, fue a buscarlo al cabo de una hora para enseñarle el resultado de las pruebas.

-Esta bacteria es muy poderosa, y no es propia de las quemaduras de dragón- le dijo a Potter, mientras este dejaba su cerveza, cogía su bastón y se dirigía todo lo rápido que su pierna buena le dejaba hacia su sala.

Una vez allí apuntó en su pizarra los síntomas de ese extraño paciente aficionado a los animalitos.

-Ponedle gasas de nitrógeno con néctar y si eso no funciona –dijo Potter pensativo jugando con su bastón- se me ocurre veneno de escorpión.

-Pero con el veneno puedes matarle –gritó Weasley levantándose escandalizada de su silla –yo no pienso hacerlo.

-Pues que lo haga otro -mira al doctor Longbottom y grita- tu Longbottom, que para algo te pagan.

-Pero, -objetó Longbottom- yo soy especialista en los trastornos de la memoria, no se nada acerca de venenos, ni plantas medicinales, ni hongos, ni bacterias. Este es el campo en el que la doctora Weasley está más especializada.

-Excelente, lo haré yo mismo –gritó Potter- menuda pandilla de incompetentes que estáis hechos.

Y eso hizo nuestro querido doctor, y después se fue a descansar de nuevo a su despacho. Dos horas más tarde cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche apareció la doctora Weasley.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? –le preguntó desde la puerta la pelirroja.

-Si, es que en la residencia de noche para mendigos en la que duermo no me dejan entrar hasta las once.

-Yo siempre me quedo los viernes a cuidar a los niños enfermos –confesó la doctora Weasley.

El doctor Potter se incorporó y miró a su trabajadora.

-¿Y porqué? –preguntó apoyando su barbilla en el bastón.

-Porque me gusta.

-OH, ya lo entiendo –dijo Potter con su ironía- te gusta ver las caras felices de los niños que están a punto de morir, quieres creer que todavía tienen una esperanza y quieres ser tu la que se lo recuerdes.

La doctora Weasley se quedó perpleja

-Lo hago sin afán de lucro.

-Si, seguro que las monjas dicen lo mismo, pero ellas cobran por ello –dijo Potter serio poniéndose en pie.

-Pareces incapaz de hacer algo por cualquier persona que no seas tu –gritó Weasley dejando relucir su ira.

-Si nena, me has pillado, -gritó Potter en medio del pasillo haciendo aspavientos- llama a los aurores, soy un mal nene, ¿te gustaría que me esposaran y me llevaran a Azkaban?

De repente llegó el doctor Malfoy sudando.

-Está empeorando, tiene mucha fiebre –dijo entrecortadamente.

Y rápido los mejores doctores del Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas llegaron a la habitación aislada del guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

-Me lo temía –dijo el doctor Potter viendo las erupciones que su paciente tenia en la piel- ponedle el veneno en las que tienen pus y sedadlo.

-En su casa encontré esto –dijo el doctor Malfoy enseñando el contenido de una bolsa- son pelos de perro. A lo mejor es alérgico.

-Que planteamiento más estúpido –se quejó Potter como un niño.

-No es estúpido –dijo Weasley encabezando la rebelión contra Potter- yo haré las pruebas.

-De acuerdo –se mofó Potter- pero no vas a recibir ni un solo galeón más por esta hora extra.

Al día siguiente…

-Potter- gritó como una histérica la directora del Hospital- ¿Qué le pasa a tu paciente? Le trajeron del Hospital Maderns con unas quemaduras de dragón que podías haber curado si no te hubieras empeñado en hacer experimentos extraños con venenos. Ahora tú paciente está al borde de la muerte con unas fiebres altísimas y unos granos de pus que parecen volcanes.

-Amor de mi vida –dijo Potter cogiendo la mano a la directora solterona- se lo que me hago.

-Pues no lo parece –gritó esta muy enfadada.

Potter llegó a la sala con los demás médicos.

-Gracias doctora Weasley por ir rápido a contarle a la directora lo de los venenos, te debo una –dijo Potter sonriendo con una mueca de desprecio.

-Hice lo que debía hacer –dijo la doctora- no puedes jugar así con los pacientes.

-Que lástima verdad doctor Malfoy –preguntó de repente Potter- hoy la doctora Weasley no lleva tanto escote. No está tan explosiva como los otros días…

-Tengo las pruebas de la alergia –dijo Weasley colorada- no tiene alergia a los perros, ni al polvo, ni al polen, ni a los duendes, vamos que es un hombre muy sano.

-Un semigigante dirás –corrigió Malfoy.

-Perdona, -gritó Weasley muy enfadada- quizá en esta sala debes ser el único que todavía se opone a tratar a un paciente que no sea sangre limpia, para mi todos merecen el mismo trato.

Y abandonó la sala airosa.

-Es como una bomba de relojería –dijo Malfoy restándole importancia- puede estallar en cualquier momento.

-Hola Potter- dijo Wood presentándose en la sala con cara larga- tu paciente ha entrado en coma.

-¿En coma? –Preguntó Potter- perdona ¿Que decías Malfoy?

-No he dicho nada –dijo Malfoy levantándose de su silla.

-Si, si que lo has dicho –y cogió su bastón y corriendo abandonó la sala. Una vez dentro de la habitación del semigigante, el doctor Potter, observado por todos sus médicos, subministró al gigante una dosis de zumo de colmillo de basilisco.

-¿Pero porque le pones eso? –Gritó la doctora Weasley –es horroroso para las quemaduras de dragón.

-Si, lo es para las quemaduras de dragón –aclaró Potter- pero solo si son de dragón, estas no lo son. ¿Habéis oído hablar de escregutos de cola explosiva? ¿No? Me lo imaginaba, pues que sepáis que son muy frecuentes en el mercado negro para los amantes de los animales extraños y peligrosos. Suelen desprender unas chispas que pueden crear unas quemaduras muy hondas. La gente suele deshacerse de ellos cuando las quemaduras empiezan a doler, pero este loco no lo hizo. La gravedad hizo creer a los incompetentes de Maderns que se trataba de quemaduras de dragón, pero no lo eran, y los pelos que trajo Malfoy son pelos de escreguto, por eso las pruebas a alergia de perro dieron negativas. De aquí unas horas con este nuevo tratamiento recobrará la salud.

El doctor Potter abandonó su hospital y fuera se encontró a la doctora Weasley.

-¿Esperando el autobús noctámbulo? –preguntó Potter

-Puede, -contestó tajantemente ella- ¿a ti que más te da?

-¿Vives muy lejos de Privet Drive? Venga, te llevo en mi escoba.

CONTINUARÁ??

Si, ¡¡Por fin apareció Wilson!! Lo habéis adivinado es…. Oliver Wood, ¿Por qué? Pues porque se llevan bien y porque creo que Oliver se parece a James Wilson, un poco en la manera de ser e incluso un poco físicamente.

Otra cosita que debo añadir, no tengo ni idea de medicina, más bien soy de letras puras (latín, arte, filosofía y esas cosas) así que todo lo que se parezca a medicina o alguna de sus variantes es de mi invención ¡Niños, no lo hagáis en casa! ¡No le pongáis un escorpión encima a la hermanita que está roja porque ha tomado el sol! ¿OK? Yo aviso, que luego no quiero que me demandéis.

¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo caso del doctor Potter? ¿Fascinante no? Pues en el próximo capitulo… llegará un Hombre Lobo muy sexy con una grave enfermedad incurable relacionada con su sangre. ¿Sabéis ya de quien estamos hablando?


End file.
